This invention relates to a blower for an air spray bath massaging apparatus, which blower is operated by an electric motor and is enclosed in a housing having a suction air fitting and a compressed air fitting.
A blower of this general type is disclosed in German Utility Model DE-GM 75 38 228. To keep carbon dust away from the compressed air fitting, when a commutator motor is used for driving the blower, the compressed air fitting is provided with a filter of fine porous plastic foam inside the housing. Another filter, inserted in the suction air fitting, retains the dust from the air drawn in by suction action, so that only clean air is fed to the bubble grid which is connected to the compressed air outlet.
Another problem with blowers of this type relates to the noise produced by the moving parts and the air current. While the operational noise of the electric motor and the blower can be reduced to a minimum by a particularly meticulous execution of the mounting of individual parts, the noise produced by the air current fails to respond to any such conventional measure. This noise exceeds the operating noise of the motor and the blower combined and is generated mainly on the suction side because the suction opening of the suction air fitting in such blowers must be of a large diameter to admit the requisite volume of air.